ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Harvest Festival 2008/Guide
Note: Harvest Festival 2008 Revision. =The Grim Tale of Pyracmon and the Baleful Eye= From October 17th at 1:00(PDT) until Saturday November 1st at 1:00(PDT), the Halloween Harvest Festival 2008 will be ingame. This year the fiend Pyracmon has fallen on Vana'diel, and it is up to the adventurers of the world to stop him. Moogle Locations: *West Ronfaure (I-6) / East Ronfaure (G-6) *North Gustaberg (L-8) / South Gustaberg (J-7) *West Sarutabaruta (J-8) / East Sarutabaruta (G-11) =Cloaks= *Talk to the Moogle and agree to help him with this year's task. Your level will be restricted to 1, and you will not be aggroed by other mobs in the zone. *Kill 1-30 Wraith Bats. They have ~1HP (die in 1 hit), and have an extremely fast respawn rate. This is required in order to meet the minimum requirements to receive an Eerie Cloak. **They hit for 2~15 HP, so watch your HP. There is no exp loss on death, but you will have to start over. **Each bat defeated will increase your overall Additional Effect: Damage (Enlight) by 1 for a maximum of 30 damage (30 bats). Any more will be meaningless. **Hand-to-Hand weapons appear to operate differently, and the second attack will do 2x with a cap of 30. Example: kill 9 bats, then your first hit will do 9 HP dmg, and your second will do 18. Kill 10 Bats, then your first hit will do 10, and your second will do 20. Kill 12 bats, and your first hit will do 12, and second hit will do 18 (remember, damage is capped at 30). *After killing enough bats, return to the Moogle and select the "Ready to fight the Pyracmon" option to receive the Enlight effect. Do not forget to do this before trying to fight Pyracmon, because in order to receive any kind of reward, you must have landed a hit on Pyracmon that produces an "Additional Effect: Light". *Look for Pyracmon, who is located closely around the bats. You must melee attack him, and it must produce the "Additional Effect: Light" in order for you to get credit for the fight. Beware of its special attack, Monocular Scowl, a single target Gaze Attack that will dispel your Enlight. You must have your Enlight at the time of Pyracmon's death in order to receive credit for the kill. **Pyracmon usually does 1-3 dmg per hit. **To avoid Monocular Scowl, unlock from target and turn your back to it immediately when it starts the attack. **It is recommended to engage Pyracmon with 2-4 people. **Anyone can attack Pyracmon; parties and alliances are not needed. It operates on the same mob basis as Besieged and Campaign Battles. **If your Enlight is dispelled, you must start all over. The kill does not count if you don't have the Enlight on. **A player using a low-delay dagger with a potent Enlight can tear through Pyracmon. **Pyracmon has 300 hp. This means with a full Enlight, you can kill him with 10 hits. **If you track Pyracmon with widescan, it will sometimes track his new pop as well. **'Is soloed easily by a PUP or /PUP' using the automaton as a tank. (Using Strobe (provoke), Shock Absorber(Stoneskin), and Auto-Repair Kit or Auto-Repair Kit II attachments.) Make sure to deactivate the automaton before starting the quest, as the level cap will deactivate it. The Automaton is immune to the special attack, however, providing no additional effect of its own. As little as a single point of additional effect is needed to solo in this manner. **'Pyracmon is easily soloed by most melee jobs, Blue Mage, and Red Mage. *Return victorious to the Moogle to receive your Eerie Cloak. : *Equip the Eerie Cloak, and then talk to the Moogle while wearing the Eerie Cloak to start the quest again, this time killing at least 11 bats. It is a minimum requirement to kill at least 11 bats in order to receive the Eerie Cloak +1, otherwise you will just receive a Jack-o'-Lantern. *Return to Moogle and select "''Ready to fight the Pyracmon" option to receive the Enlight effect again. Kill Pyracmon one last time and then return to Moogle, and this time he will reward you with the Eerie Cloak +1. : *Items such as Federation Stables Scarfs, Republic Stables Medals, and Kingdom Stables Collars randomly drop from Pyracmon. Multiples drops (even of the same item) are possible. To obtain the drops, you or a member of your party must deal the final blow to Pyracmon. *Like most Festival Attire, if you call your NPC at a Rendezvous Point while wearing your Eerie Cloak +1, he/she will appear wearing an Eerie Cloak as well. Other prizes If you already received the cloaks (or do not meed the requirements to obtain a cloak) and defeat Pyracmon again, other Moogle prizes include: :*Jack-o'-Lantern :*Pumpkin Cake :* =Wake of the Lilies= This part of the Festival involves an event where you put on a costume, and then follow a ghostly Witch that an Exorcist will assign you to. Exorcist Locations * Northern San d'Oria: Gertrude(D-8) @ West Ronfaure Gate * Windurst Waters: Roger(F-5) @ West Sarutabaruta Gate * Bastok Markets: Brian(G-9) @ Main Fountain Area Easy Witch Locations * Northern San d'Oria: Poseaulloie(I-8, J-8, I-9, J-9) @ Parade Ground * Windurst Waters: Bikho Ronpotteh(F-8, G-8, F-9, G-9) @ Huntman's Court(North Waters) * Bastok Markets: Selma(I-9, J-9, K-9) @ Gold Street Easy Witches: Assignment 1 Following * Talk to one of the Exorcists in the 3 nations. * If this is your first time (or if you don't have a Witch or Coven Hat equipped), then you will be assigned to follow an "easy" Witch in your town. These witches are Poseaulloie, Bikho Ronpotteh, or Selma. :* Note that after receiving the quest from the Exorcist, you cannot zone in or out of town, or into your Mog House if you wish to complete it. If this happens, simply go back to the Exorcist and receive the quest again. * Now trade a sweet to a costumed NPC (looks like a monster), and you will receive a monster costume. * Find your assigned witch and follow behind them. Do not let them see you! Stay at her back. ** If they see you, your costume will be removed and you will have to find a new costume. ** After you find a new costume and position yourself behind the witch again, you will continue your Progression Messages where you left off. * The witches will walk along a set path, but occasionally stop and turn around in a partial circle. :* Following the Witches is quite easy. Simply walk directly behind them, and as they stop and begin to turn, just turn with them, always keeping yourself at their back. :*Alternately, the "easy" witches have somewhat poor eyesight, and may not see you if you're at least 10' away. However, keeping this far away makes you too far to be counted in the Precession, and you will often time-out and lose your costume, which may require you re-costume 2-3 times in order to complete it. * As you follow your assigned witch, you will get progression messages, giving you an indication of how much longer you need to follow them. Eventually, you will be told "Alright! It's time to collect your reward!" After that, you may get rid of your costume and speak to the exorcist for your reward. :*If you run by a Witch after receiving the Success message and they remove your costume, it does not affect your ability to receive your reward. :*In previous years you would hear a story; however, this year you simply hear indicators of how much longer you need to follow the witches. * You will be given a Witch Hat as your reward. : :* Wearing this while speaking to a vending Moogle will allow you to purchase a lantern specific to your Home Nation for 10,000 gil. :* If you already have the Witch Hat when finishing this quest, then you'll be rewarded with a random number of Papillions. Hard Witch Locations * Northern San d'Oria: Maryse(E-5, F-5 E-6, F-6) @ Laborman's Way * Windurst Waters: Guwanana(H-7, I-7, H-8, I-8) Rhinostery(South Waters) * Bastok Markets: Pretty Heart(G-5, H-5, G-6, H-6, G-7, H-7) @ Northeast Firewater Circle->Front of Metalwork's Entrance->Front of Sororo - Scribe and Notary Hard Witches: Assignment 2 Following * After completing the "easy" witch quest, you must wait until the beginning of the next day (0:00) and be wearing a Witch Hat before you are able to receive the "hard" witch quest. * Equip your Witch Hat and talk to one of the exorcists in the 3 nations, and this time you will be assigned a "hard" witch to follow. These witches are Maryse, Guwanana, or Pretty Heart. * Trade sweets to a costumed NPC (looks like a monster) until you receive a monster costume. * Find your assigned witch and follow behind her. Do not let them see you! Again, stay at her back. ** If they see you, your costume will be removed and you will have to find a new costume. You may continue following them once re-costumed, and you begin at the Precession state where you left off. ** These harder witches are only slightly more perceptive. These witches turn more quickly than their easier counterparts do, and may make sharper turns as they run around. It is still very easy to keep yourself at their back, however. * As before, follow them until they say you may go collect your reward, then speak to the exorcist. : :* Wearing this while speaking to a vending Moogle will allow you to purchase any nation's lantern for 10,000 gil. :* If you already have the Coven Hat when finishing this quest, then you'll be rewarded with a random number of Papillions. Information on Costumes & Trading Sweets * Each type of sweet may be traded for a costume only once per Vana'diel day, whenever the in-game clock resets to 0:00. ** For example, you'll typically be given a costume for the first Ginger Cookie you trade in a day. Attempting to trade another Ginger Cookie can result in an item, but no costume. However, you may still trade an Acorn Cookie or some other type of sweet for another costume. ** Rarely, an item will be given rather than a costume as a result of the first trade, so you may wish to carry a second sweet if you only want a costume. * You cannot open doors while costumed, so consider avoiding the costumed NPCs within buildings. * You cannot cast spells while costumed; it is thus not possible to Warp past a door. * You cannot speak to NPCs while costumed. * Costumes last for a limited amount of time: as little as 5 min 24 sec (2hrs 15 min Vana'diel Time). * You can not /logout or /shutdown while costumed. * You may remove your costume manually, if you need to. As with Enhancing Magic, press the Window Select button twice and scroll to the icon. Enter/Select to remove. * The costume must be a 'scary' costume to allow you to join the procession behind the witches. These 'scary' costumes include undead and beastmen. Costume status received from Mithran Rice Cake, Elvaan Rice Cake, Tarutaru Rice Cake, Hume Rice Cake, Tarutaru Mochi, Elvaan Mochi, Hume Mochi, Galka Mochi, Rabbit Belt, Mandragora Belt, Worm Belt, Mandragora Beret, Detonator Belt , Drover's Belt and Miracle Milk will not allow you to join the procession, but are fun ways to enjoy the event regardless. Progression Messages As you follow the witches, they will say the following messages to you, in this order: * You've joined the procession. * You can't stop now. You've just started! * You've only just begun. * There's still a long way to go. * Hope you didn't make any other plans, because you're not even close to being finished. * Almost halfway... * It's still a little too early go back. * Leave the procession now and someone might be peeved. * Just a little longer... * You're almost done! * Alright! It's time to collect your reward! =Lanterns= These lanterns can be purchased from the event moogles in the three nations when wearing either the Coven Hat or the Witch Hat. The Witch Hat will allow you to purchase the lantern specific to your Home Nation, and only when in your Home Nation. The Coven Hat will allow you to purchase any lantern from any nation. Each lantern is 10,000 gil. Vendor Moogles located at: * L-8 in Port Bastok * G-9 in Windurst Waters * D-8 in Northern San d'Oria : : : =Pitchforks Mini-Quest= * Form a two person party for this mini-quest. This MUST be a two person party. * Follow the costume combinations listed below for the area you're currently in. * If you receive a costume using one kind of sweet, you cannot use the same sweet again till the next Vana'diel Day. * CAUTION! If you currently have the Dark Lilies Quest active when attempting to obtain the Pitchfork, ensure you avoid The Dark Lilies NPCs, or they may spot you and remove your costume! :Windurst Waters 100% Confirmed :* Skeleton Costume: Trick Spirit (Roaming) :* Hound Costume: Trick Shadow (Roaming) :* Once both have one of the costumes listed above, proceed to the Bomb Canopy at (E-9) next to the Cooking Guild and stand under it till you both receive a pitchfork. :Windurst Woods :* Ghost Costume: Taraihi-Perunhi (J-10) :* Shade Costume: Quesse (K-12) :* Once both have one of the costumes listed above, proceed to the Bomb Canopy at (G-9) next to the Manustery and stand under it till you both receive a pitchfork. :Bastok Markets 100% Confirmed :* Ghost Costume: Trick Specter (Roaming) :* Hound Costume: Trick Ghost (Roaming) :* Once both have one of the costumes listed above, proceed to the Bomb Canopy at (J-10) near Harmodios's Music Shop and stand under it till you both receive a pitchfork. :Bastok Mines 100% Confirmed :* Skeleton Costume: Emaliveulaux (G-6) :* Shade Costume: Neigepance (J-9) :* Once both have one of the costumes listed above, proceed to the Bomb Canopy at (H-7) near the Auction House and stand under it till you both receive a pitchfork. :Southern San d'Oria 100% Confirmed :* Ghost Costume: Phamelise (K-9) :* Skeleton Costume: Corua (G-9) :* Once both have one of the costumes listed above, proceed to the Bomb Canopy at (L-7) near the Residential Area and stand under it till you both receive a pitchfork. :Northern San d'Oria 100% Confirmed :* Shade Costume: Trick Phantom (Roaming) :* Hound Costume: Trick Skeleton (Roaming) :* Once both have one of the costumes listed above, proceed to the Bomb Canopy at (E-6) NOT at (D-9) as previous year, and stand under it till you both receive a pitchfork. * Pitchfork Notes: ** If you have a pitchfork/pitchfork+1 from another nation and do the pitchfork/pitchfork+1 mini-quest in another nation, you receive a Jack-o'-Lantern. Also, it seems that if you throw this item away, you can not obtain it in the same nation you first received it in. ** You must do each pitchfork in a different city or a different zone of the city. If you do the quest for either Fork and want to do it for another friend, you must go to a different zone in that city. Example: You and your party member go to Windurst Waters to get a Pitchfork +1, and then another friend asks you to get a Pitchfork. You CANNOT do the Pitchfork quest again in Windurst Waters; you would instead need to do it in Windurst Woods. ** Both party members must have the appropriate costumes above, but one party member must be in one and the other party member in the other. You cannot both be in the same costume, or else it won't work. * Form a two person party for this mini-quest; this MUST be a two person party. You and your partner must both have a Pitchfork, and have it equipped. * You must do this mini-quest in a different nation than where both you and your partner obtained the Pitchfork. * Find the NPC who changes you into your home nation's opposing Beastman Race. ** A Bastokan will need to find the NPC that turns players into a Quadav ** A Windurstian will need to find the NPC that turns players into a Yagudo ** A San d'Orian will need to find the NPC that turns players into an Orc. * Once you trade a sweet to the NPC while your Pitchfork is equipped, you will change into a Goblin instead. * When you and your partner approach the correct bomb canopy as Goblins, you'll both be awarded with a Pitchfork +1. * CAUTION! If you currently have the Dark Lilies Quest active when attempting to obtain the Pitchfork +1, ensure you avoid The Dark Lilies NPCs, or they may spot you and remove your costume! :Windurst Waters 100% Confirmed :* Orc Costume (San d'Orian): Trick Bones, Trick Specter (Roaming) :* Quadav Costume (Bastokan): Trick Shade (Roaming) :* Yagudo Costume (Windurstian): Trick Ghost (Roaming) :* Once both have goblin costumes, proceed to the Bomb Canopy at (K-6) near the Aurastery and stand under it till you both receive a Pitchfork +1. :Bastok Markets :* Orc Costume (San d'Orian): Trick Spirit (Roaming) :* Quadav Costume (Bastokan): Trick Phantom (Roaming) :* Yagudo Costume (Windurstian): Trick Skeleton (Roaming) :* Once both have goblin costumes, proceed to the Bomb Canopy at (G-4) near the bridge to Port Bastok and stand under it till you both receive a Pitchfork +1. :Northern San d'Oria :* Orc Costume (San d'Orian): Trick Shadow (Roaming) :* Quadav Costume (Bastokan): Trick Bones, Trick Specter (Roaming) :* Yagudo Costume (Windurstian): Trick Shade (Roaming) :* Once both have goblin costumes, proceed to the Bomb Canopy at (D-9) and stand under it till you both receive a Pitchfork +1. Costumed NPCs for Items and Costumes NPCs marked with an asterisk (*) are inside buildings; as noted above under Notes, this can make acquiring costumes from them impractical. The asterisk list is very much incomplete. =Headgear and Staves= The trading of sweets for the items in this section differs considerably than that done to obtain costumes. Multiple trades of the same sweet(singularly) are not only possible, but a preferred strategy. You must remove the costume usually granted with the first sweet trade before you continue trading. If you use different sweets when trading, you will have to cancel different costumes, so it is better to stick with just one sweet, preferably cheap cookies. Example of a sweet trade macro: */item "Ginger Cookie" */wait 1 */item "Ginger Cookie" */wait 1 */item "Ginger Cookie" Pumpkin Heads, Trick Staves The following 4 Normal-Quality items are obtained randomly by trading sweets to a costumed NPC. : : : : Horror Heads, Treat Staves The following 4 High-Quality items are obtained by equipping the appropriate Normal-Quality item and then trading sweets to a costumed NPC. * Ensure you only equip 1 NQ Event Item at a time when trying to get the matching HQ item. * Note: If you equip a Trick staff, make sure you do not have a Grip equipped in your Sub slot. : : : : =Harvest Festival 2008 Guide Notes= Useful information and tidbits about the mechanics of the festival Sweets Most items listed under Sweets in the Auction House may be used in this event. Auction House Item Location: Food > Meals > Sweets The following Sweets are also available from NPCs: *Acorn Cookies (21-83 gil, stacks to 99) from Ness Rugetomal in Windurst Waters (Northern, F-10) *Cinna-cookies (14-17 gil, stacks to 99) from Ness Rugetomal when Windurst is at least 2nd in Conquest *Ginger Cookies (11-12 gil, stacks to 99) from Ness Rugetomal when Windurst is in 1st in Conquest and Home nation is Windurst, or from Valeriano in whichever Home Nation is 1st in Conquest *Baked Apple (440 gil, stacks to 12) from Glyke in Upper Jeuno Marble Bridge Eatery F-7 *Dried Date (200 gil, stacks to 12) from Khaf Jhifanm in Aht Urhgan Whitegate H-11 The following count toward obtaining costumes and items, although listed under Breads and Rice at the Auction House *Garlic Crackers (3-4 gil, stacks to 99) from Ghebi Damomohe at Lower Jeuno (I-7) *Spicy Crackers (stacks to 99) Crafted/AH only *Garlic Cracker +1 (stacks to 99) Crafted/AH only. *Red Hot Cracker (stacks to 99) Crafted/AH only. The following foods can NOT be used to obtain costumes and items: *Bloody Chocolate *Shrimp Cracker *Bretzel *Cherry Muffin *Cherry Muffin +1 *Pumpkin Cake *Cotton Candy *Melon Snowcone Storyline of the Dark Lilies The stories of The Dark Lilies '06 and '07: *The Dark Lilies (Volume 1) *The Dark Lilies (Volume 2) *The Dark Lilies (Volume 3) Item Storage Information * All of the items specific to the Harvest Festival listed here, except the Trick Staff II (because it has 10 finite charges), can be stored with the Event Item Storer. A fee is payable when recovering items; there is no charge for storing. * If you are not done collecting all the Event Items, do not turn in items to the Event Item Storer during the event. Turning Event Items over to the Event Item Storer and then trying to get more will result in you receiving items you already have. For the game to determine whether or not you already have these Rare/Ex items or not, it checks your inventory, your safe, your storage, and your locker, but not the Event Item Storer. So if you have any relevant event items stored via that NPC, then you will have a chance at getting extras of those items (which the Event Item Storer will not accept) as you continue trading sweets to the costumed NPCs.